


Jared's Birthday

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Wee!Jared is sick on his birthday. Wee!Jensen cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's Birthday

It was Jared's birthday. And he was supposed to be having a birthday party. But the party had been cancelled. Jensen's mommy hadn't even taken the invitation off the fridge yet. He'd looked at it glumly that morning as he pushed his cereal around his bowl. Jared was sick. Which meant he wasn't allowed to come to school. And school sucked without Jared. 

Jensen had pleaded with his mommy to let him stay off too. He didn't like the idea of Jared being all alone on his birthday. But she wasn't going to let him. She did promise that he could go see him after school though. She said she'd talked to Jared's mommy, and she'd said Jensen could see Jared. 

So Jensen had drawn a picture of a dinosaur for Jared and he'd let Danneel and Genevieve sign it too. They'd insisted on adding glitter to it. Jensen had pouted about it but as he held it in his hands, on his way to Jared's house in the back seat of his mommy's car, he didn't mind it as much. It made it special. Like Jared. 

He tore out of the car as soon as his mommy released him from his seatbelt, and yelling, "Hi, Mrs. Padalecki," as she let him in the door. He heard the two women laughing, about what, he didn't know, but he didn't care. 

"Jared!" he called out as he ran up the stairs. 

"Jensen?" Jared spluttered between a cough. 

The two boys smiled at each other when Jensen reached the open doorway. Jared pushed himself up into a sitting position as Jensen walked over to the bed and he hopped up onto his knees, "Happy birthday," he said as he handed Jared the picture. 

Jensen rubbed his thighs, looking down at his hands as Jared looked at the picture. When he glanced back up to look at Jared he just about tipped over as Jared pounced, wrapping his arms around him and then Jensen fell down into him, "Thank you, Jensen." 

Jensen hugged him back and then pushed himself up, "You really like it?"

"I love it." and Jared picked the picture back up, "What's he called?"

Jensen chewed on his bottom lip, head tipping to the side as he thought for a moment, "The Jared-o-saurus Rex. But he doesn't eat people. He's a good dinosaur. And he likes gummy worms."

"Does he have a best friend to share them with?"

"He does. He's probably a raptor."

"Named Jensen."

And they both just smiled as they shared a look.

"So are you too sick to have cake?"

"Never!" Jared said as he punched his fist into the air and the two boys made their way downstairs.


End file.
